nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Ryu Shiro Entry Test 4/12/15
Akatori2: You are on a mission personally assigned by your Kage to escort the Elderly Daimyo over to the village. On your way back, the Daimyo falls and twists an ankle, leaving them unable to walk. After carrying them for a few miles you are about to cross a bridge that leads right into the village, but a pair of bandits jump out to attack you and the Daimyo. Defeat the bandits and protect the Daimyo at all costs. React~ Guest_ReiraWhite: "Augh!" The hunched over elder of a prestiged ranking and wrinkles of much experience built into their face falls to the ground in obvious pain. The apparent wound placed in the ankle as the Daimyo covers it with the palm of his hand. The girl that holds a height that can be relatively estimated to about 5 feet, containing white long locks that come down from the top of her head down to the bottom of her back, blocking the top of her posterior rushes over to the incapacitated elder of high entitlement. "Are you alright? Let me see that." She inspected the wound cautiously with close examination. "You won't be able to get yourself moving like this. I'm going to have to carry you the rest of the way. We're not much farther to the crossing, anyhow." The Daimyo nodded his head in understanding, letting the young shinobi lift him up for transport. The girl with pure white long hair trudged upon the bumpy path towards the structured and stable-looking bridge. She gets stopped by a sudden kick to her side. "Ey!", she hollers behind her. The elderly figure that was riding her similar to that of a domesticated horse had flailed her leg, accidently hitting her in the side. The Daimyo looked down at her, giving a sorrow filled look of regret. "Sorry about that, girly." They continued to make their way to the start of the platform connecting theirselves and the safety of the prized village. "It's just across this bridge.. ready?" A loud crack from infront of them slammed in the air, echoing past them. The pale girl went on alert, observing her surroundings. She takes her sight to the right, to see something shifting from under the bridge. The dark shadows transformed into moving people, flying into the light to reveal a group of bandits. They start off from the middle of the bridge, dashing towards the two. She perks up, attempting to conjure up an escape plan. She frees one arm and unsheathes what appears to be a purple sphere that was stored in the pouch that was strapped onto her back. She throws it forward into the air, soon after bending down to pull out a kunai that was laced to her boot. This standard-issue kunai was grasped in her hand, she puts herself in a stance to makes herself appear as if she had a master's level of experience in the ways of heaving a kunai across the battlefield. In reality, she had no such thing whatsoever contained inside of her. Once the bomb has reached the perfect position of altitude and distance between her and the bandits, using pure hope, she throws the kunai with as much strength as she can withdraw as she is carrying the elder on her back right at the sphere. It shimmered in the sky as it flew, the metal glimmering in the heavy sunlight. All the eyes could be seen darting upwards, chins lifting up watching it about to make an impact with the purple circular object that was thrown right before. It hits right on the dot, the sphere unleashing a large cloud of smoke, covering the bridge and themselves. She dashes forward with all the might that remained in the vessels known as her legs. Sprinting through the cloud, seeing small weapons fly in all different directions in the midst of it all, she rushed in hopes of making it out in time before it clears. She poofs right out from the other side jumping out with a small figure riding her. She lands at the other side of the bridge, still pushing. Once she runs out of energy, she looks up from the ground with heavy repetive inhaling and exhaling to see she's standing right infront of the village gate. Results: Given Genin Rank in Yonshigakure, Reminded to use marks